¡Las aventuras del Equipo Piruleta wiwiwí!/Prólogo: El Pedrusco de mierda
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4zU0eqCUG4 En el mundo de los Pokémon... un cruel destino aguardaba en el futuro. Archivo:Cara llorando de Bulbasaur.png Ñoooo mi casitaaaaaaaa D: Archivo:Cara_de_Sableye.png Bieeeeeen muerte y destrucción :DDDDD GOREEEEEEEEEEE Las calles estaban manchadas de gore kawaii... Y toda esta masacre era realizada por... Archivo:Cara_de_Mismagius.png Jejejejeeeee... muerte y destrucción... :D Mientras tanto, el gran dios estaba realizando un plan para detener esta masacre... 52pxOH NO. UNA BRUJA NEGRA ESTÁ INVADIENDO EL MUNDO. TENGO QUE IMPEDIRLO. A ver... ¡¡ya se!! ¡¡cogeré a esta gente que parece muy espabilada del mundo humano, los convierto en Pokémon y los meto en el pasado!! Y que ya lo arreglen todo ellos (?? Resulta que esa gente tan espabilada era... la gente de PokéPiruleta. ---- thumb|center|335 px ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_fEKap24wU Era una madrugada de verano, en la playa del risco Samekichi. Como era muy tarde, nadie se había percatado de la... ¿náufraga? Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Vulpix.png Mierda...no...se me gastaron...los PA... Esa pequeña Vulpix estaba herida y debilitada, probablemente por el mar, pues ella es un pokémon de tipo fuego. No se podía levantar. Probablemente moriría... Sin embargo, no a muchos kilómetros de allí, se encontraba una pequeña Skitty, caminando por la playa. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Yo me caaago en mi puta biiiiiidaaaaaa... yo pensé que lo del PokéGremio iba a ser más fácil. La Skitty estaba MUY apenada, puesto a que no podía ser aceptada al PokéGremio, porque necesitaba amigos. Y entre que había llegado a ese extraño mundo que aún desconocía hace na y que se pasaba todo el día con el por- que digaaaa con el ordenador, pues poca vida social eh. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Y yo pensé que trayendo a Pepe todo iría bien... Pepe era su único amigo de ese mundo, el que sacó de una bolsa que tenía: Era un pedrusco con una carita feliz pintada por la Skitty. Se quedó un rato observando la piedrecita. Luego, se sentó en la arena, y observó cómo las olas del mar traían condones usados y latas de Fanta vacías se elevaban para luego impactar sobre el risco con la cara de Samekichi, el cual se había generado de forma natural, cosa algo extraña. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Me encanta ir aquí simpre que pienso que la vida es una puta mierda...Me hace sentir muchísimo mejor...de hecho me encuentro muchísimo mejor... Se levantó y cogió a Pepe, que estaba al lado suya. Hizo ademán de irse, pero vio un bulto extraño, no muy lejos suya. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Ohtia eso que eeeeeeeeeeeee La Skitty se acercó al bulto. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png ¡¡¡HOSTIA, QUE HAY UNA VULPIX MEDIO MUERTA!!! ESPERA QUE LE HAGO EL BOCA BOCA Nerviosa, le empezó a hacer el boca boca muy sensualmente. Entonces, la Vulpix se derpertó, apartando a la Skitty repentinamente. Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Vulpix.png HOSTIA QUE MAL SABE TU BOCA KENTIN. SABE A... A... YO K S- *mira a la Skitty* ZORRA ME HAS DESPERTADO DE MI PRECIOSO SUEÑO Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Yo no soy zorra, soy gata. La zorra eres tú. BADUM TSSSSS Archivo:Cara_llorando_de_Vulpix.png No m hagas bulin xfabor que te acabo de conocer ;; Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png K vulin dise sta? Es que si eres un Vulpix, pues no puedo evitar hacer el chiste malo. Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png Pero k mierda... La Vulpix se miró en las pozoñosas y asquerosas cristalinas aguas del mar, donde pudo ver que era un Pokimon Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Vulpix.png ¡Ohtia es verda! ¡Que me he convertido en un Vulpix! ¡Y que forzado y falso y copia barata está hecho todo esto! Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Weno, da iwa lo forzao que esté to esto ahora, ahora lo que importa es que estás bien mentira. Porque mira, que a mi también me pasó lo mismo hace unos días y mira que bien me he acostumbrao. ¡Y mira, he hecho amigos y todo :D! La simpática Skitty fue a sacar a Pepe de la bolsa, pero cuando lo sacó... Unos canis la empujaron, haciendo que ella se cayese al suelo y se le escapase Pepe de las manos. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png ¡¡¡MI PEPE!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Geodude.png IiiiiiiiiiiLLLLlllllllllOOOOOoooooOOOo miIIIraAaAAAAA QUeeeeUE a LA N1Ñ4 SEeEE lEEe A cAaAAiiaOO UNA COSHaaAAAAAAaaaaaa Archivo:Cara_de_Makuhita.png AyyyyaYYYYYYYYYYYYY POSHahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh COhgelooooH Y NOOooooh LOoo llebamoSHHHHHASHH Archivo:Cara_de_Geodude.png SHIiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIII TiiiiiiOOOOOOH Los canis secuestraron a Pepe y se fueron hacia una cueva que había al final de la playa. La Vuloix no se enteró de nada como puta empaná. Y la Skitty estaba cada vez más nerviosa y furiosa. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO MI PEPEEEEE!!!! ¡¡¡TENGO QUE RECUPERARLO!!! ¡TÚ ZORRA AYÚDAME! Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png *saliendo de su empanamiento* Ehh... ¿qué? Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png JODER, XIQUILLA QUE ME AYUDES QUE UNOS CANIS HAN SECUESTRAO AL PEPE Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png Pero si no te conozco de na... Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png PUES TE JODES Y ME ACOMPAÑAS D8 Archivo:Cara_triste_de_Vulpix.png ;-; Y así fue como la Skitty arrastró a la Vulpix a la cueva, en busca de su gran amigo Pepe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNTwYzoFzck Archivo:Cara_ilusionada_de_Vulpix.png Ay k vonita en berdá Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Sisi pero venga no te me empanes y vamos, que aquí se refugian más canis además de ellos Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png Que dices? En esta pedazo de cueva? Pero si esto es arte, cómo van a estar aq... Archivo:Cara_de_Poliwag.png IiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiIIIIIIILLAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAA t RebIENTOOOOOOOOOOO lA puTA bIA Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png ¡¡¡HOSTIA PUTA!!! Entonces le asestó una hostia con su cola kawaii al renacuajo ese y se lo cargó. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Gilipollas, este es el mundo Pokémon, por muy cani que seas tienes que vivir en tu hábitat natural .v. Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png Ah Y, sin sentirse nada apenadas ni asustadas por el asesinato del cani, prosiguieron su aventura. Cuánto más avanzaban por la cueva, más canis y más mal rollo había. Hasta que llegaron, a la planta final... Cuando entraron, encontraron a Pepe en el suelo, sin ningún cani tras el ni ninguna seguridad -Parad la puta música hostia ya (?- Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Hostia vamos cojamos a Pepe y ya está. La Skitty fue a cojer a Pepe y justo cuando lo levantó del suelo, aparecieron de la nada los canis que secuestraron a Pepe Archivo:Cara_de_Makuhita.png IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH tATATtataaa RahahoOOOOOOOOoooooooo Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Vulpix.png ¡¡¡PERO QUÉ COÑO, CANIS REALIZANDO ESTRATEGIAS!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png ME CAGO EN LA HOSTIA, ESTE GUIÓN NO ES REALISTA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEC2VsPrr_s no criticas ;; (?? Archivo:Cara_de_Geodude.png CAllaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa K tte RebIENTOH L CoÑoOH El Geodude cani intento darñe con la nabaja a la Skitty, pero esta lo esquivó. Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png ¡Ja! Un cani nunca me reventará con la navaja. ¡Es mi turno! La Skitty le dio una hostia con la cola al Geodude, lo lanzó por los aires y ya no se supo nada más de él. Archivo:Cara_de_Makuhita.png G3OOOOooooDUDE 19!!!! SUuS vAAAiiH a ENteraAAAAHHhhhh El Makuhita se va acercando lentamente a la Vulpix, listo para rajarla. Archivo:Cara_llorando_de_Vulpix.png Ayuda ;;;;;;; Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png *tumbada en una roca, con Pepe en la mano* Puf, que pereza levantarme. Te jodes y curras tu. Archivo:Cara_enfadada_de_Vulpix.png ME CAGUNEN TU PUTA BIDA NIÑA ENCIMA QUE ME OBLIGAS A IR CONTIGO Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png ¡Pero atenta, que el cani te raha! Archivo:Cara_angustiada_de_Vulpix.png Joder que hago yo ahora.. El Makuhita estaba a punto de rajarla, pero la Vulpix reaccionó asestandole un cabezazo que lo dejó listo baristo. -Parad la Peeta musica- Archivo:Cara_relajada_de_Vulpix.png Uff ya esta... Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png *Se baja de la roca* Ah, ya te lo has cargao? Pues venga. Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png Pedazo de zorra Las dos Pokémon volvieron a la entrada de la playa, donde se sentaron un rato en la arena. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que la Skitty dijo: Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Oye gracias por ayudarme a salvar a Pepe :D es muy importante para mí Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Vulpix.png Oh, de nada! :D (Aunque en realidad he dado solo un cabezazo y por causalidad) Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Hostia, que soy gilipollas y no me he presentado. Yo soy África, encantada :D en realidad no, pero es pa quedar bien (? Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png ¡¡Yo soy Nora :D!! ¡¡Me gusta CDM, CDM y os buenrros!! Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png ...¡¡HOSTIA!! NO JODAS QUE ERES NORA MI FEA Archivo:Cara_impresionada_de_Vulpix.png ¡¡HOSTIA!! QUE TU ERES AFRI. EN SERIO, ME ENCANTA EL REALISMO DE ESTE GUIÓN Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png HOSTIA SI, QUE GUAY, YA TENGO AMIGOS PA HACERME DEL POKEGREMIO Archivo:Cara_agitada_de_Vulpix.png Pero eso que eee? No me hable en chino Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png Pues un sitio que hay en el 99.99% de las novelas de pokemon que es como un sitio donde los Pokémon entrenan. No me dejaban entrar porque no tenía amigus, y a Pepe no lo contaban como uno. Archivo:Cara_feliz_de_Vulpix.png Si wiiii :D Y ASÍ, LA VULPIX Y LA SKITTY (LLAMADAS NORA Y ÁFRICA, QUE RESULTÓ QUE EN EL MUNDO HUMANO ERAN HERMANAS GEMELAS, BEST GUIÓN EVER ) SE FUERON AL POKÉGREMIO A HACER SU EQUIPO :D CONTINUARÁ ---- thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Capítulo